Shenlong
Shenlong (also known as Shenron) is an eternal dragon that comes from the Earth's DragonBalls. Once summoned, he grants you one wish, anything you desire. Biography Shenron's first appearance was in No One Ever Listens to the Magical Dragon who was wished up by Master Roshi since his sister Baba told him to. Shenron was annoyed that he was called up by the group again, and asked what did they want. Master Roshi explained that two Saiyans are coming down to Earth, and wishes that Goku was alive again. Shenron pointed out he could stop the Saiyans himself (by teleporting them into an asteroid field or directing their pods into the Sun), but begrudgingly gave them the wish when they wouldn't budge. When Kami and Piccolo died, Shenron and the Dragonballs ceased to exist. When Piccolo and Kami were revived, Shenron came back to life as well. Shenron was called up again by Mr. Popo during the events of Freeza: The Final Cut. Shenron greeted Mr. Popo as his master, who wished that all of the people who died from the hands of Freeza and his men were revived. After Kami fused with Piccolo, Shenron was in an inactive state. However, when Dende became the new guardian of Earth, he reactivated Shenron and created new DragonBalls. Dende updated Shenron to make one additional wish for multiple resurrections, and remove any chance of someone making a wish for immortality. After the battle against Cell ended, the Z-Fighters summoned Shenron. Yamcha used the first wish to revive everybody that died in the conflict against Cell, but while Trunks was revived, Goku was not as Dende and Mr. Popo could not remove the one revival limit on Shenron. After a wish to go to New Namek and find Porunga was vetoed by Goku, Krillin asked Shenron if he could remove the bombs from Android 17 and 18. Shenron did so. Movies The Dead Zone Shenron was summoned by Garlic Jr. after his henchmen gathered the seven DragonBalls. Shenron's introduction is interrupted when Garlic Jr. wished that he was immortal. A stunned Shenron notes that it's been awhile since somebody wished for immortality. He then grants the wish, but not before stating that he can't wait to see how Garlic Jr. f*cks it up. The World's Strongest Shenron was first summoned by Kochin in the Tsumisumbri Mountains. When he first appeared, he thought that the Z-Fighters summoned him again, and annoyingly asked what they wanted. But once he saw Kochin, he changed it to his normal introduction. Kochin asked Shenron to melt off the ice on his lab, which stunned Shenron to the point of asking him why not he gives him the ability to melt the ice off. When Kochin refused, Shenron reluctantly and annoyingly granted the wish. One year later, the Z-Fighters summon Shenron, who annoyingly asked who died. Gohan however says that they want him to give Dr. Wheelo a new body, which Shenron agrees to since the last wish he made was such a waste. Christmas Tree of Might After a forest fire caused by Oolong burned down the trees, the Z-Fighters collected the DragonBalls and summoned Shenron. Shenron wasn't happy about seeing them again, even asking if it's been a year yet. Krillin then asked him to make them the perfect Christmas tree. Shenron wasn't happy about it, but decides to make them a tree they'll never forget, creating the Tree of Might, and luring Turles and his Misfit Minions to Earth. Lord Slug Lord Slug had his minions collect all seven DragonBalls in an hour. After collecting them, Lord Slug wished for his youth back. While Shenron said it felt familiar, he nevertheless granted the wish. Personality In the abridged series, Shenron is shown to be frustrated, in that only the Z Fighters are able to summon him, as stated in the movie "Christmas Tree of Might" "No... No way, not you again, HAS IT EVEN BEEN A YEAR?!" It is also shown, in episode 30 Part 1, that Mr. Popo is Shenron's master. Shenron has developed a strong resentment for the Z-Fighters over the years, to the point of demanding a restraining order. Whenever someone outside of them successfully gathers the Dragonballs, even a villain, he is noticeably more cheerful. He tends to offer advice to his wisher that would accomplish their wish in a better manner (for instance, wishing the Saiyans away instead of reviving Goku, or wishing for the power to melt ice instead of for the ice to melt), but is always refused. On occasion, his frustration with inefficient, selfish, or repetitive wishers has resulted in rebellion on his part, most clearly when he created the Tree of Might. When he came back after four years, Shenron was a lot more mellow and patient with the Z-Fighters instead of general annoyance. This is due to either a long time in inactivity, or that Dende's personality has imprinted onto him. Appearances * In episode 17, Shenron only appears in a dream sequence. * Only appears in part 1 of Episode 30. * Only appears as a Statue in Episode 56. *Only appears in part 3 of Episode 60. Wishes Granted *No One Ever Listens to the Magical Dragon **Wisher: Master Roshi **Wish: Revive Goku *The Christmas Tree of Might **Wisher: Krillin **Wish: Create a Christmas Tree *Lord Slug **Wisher: Lord Slug **Wish: Regain his youth *Freeza: The Final Cut Part 1 **Wisher: Mr. Popo **Wish: Revive all the worthless maggots that were killed by Freeza and his men *The Dead Zone **Wisher: Garlic Jr. **Wish: Immortality *The World's Strongest **Wish 1 ***Wisher: Kochin ***Wish: Melt the ice off his front door **Wish 2 ***Wisher: Gohan ***Wish: Give Dr. Wheelo a body *Cell-Out **Wish 1 ***Wisher: Yamcha ***Wish: Revive everyone on Earth that was killed during the conflict with Cell (Goku was not revived since Shenron still has the one revival per person limit and King Kai was not revived because Yamcha specified "on Earth") **Wish 2 ***Wisher: Krillin ***Wish: Remove the bombs hidden inside the bodies of Android 17 and 18 Trivia *Because death has been cheapened in impact thanks to the Dragon Balls, the Z-Fighters have joked about becoming another wish if they died, along with claims of getting a free sundae should they die a third time. It died down after "Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town" when Kami and Piccolo's fusion caused the Dragon Balls to become non-existent, though after Dende was installed as Earth's new Guardian and the Dragon Balls reactivated, the Dragon Team became as cavalier towards death as they usually were (if less so than they were before.) *In the Episode Breakdown for Episode 60, KaiserNeko stated that Gohan's statement that Shenron seemed "less moody than usual" was supposed to be followed by Dende informing them that this was a new Shenron and so did not have the memories from the previous dragon. However, the writing team decided that it would be too sad to lose their original dragon, so they changed it to imply that Dende had been supplying Shenron with weed. *In The Christmas Tree of Might, Shenron got a restraining order for Christmas, but because it wasn't canon, he couldn't keep it. Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Eternal Dragons